


Valentine's Day 2018 one-shots

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: A collection of one-shots I did for Valentine's Day 2018. Different couples. Last chapter is NSFW, but the rest is SFW.





	1. Valentine's Day - Picconail

Nail made his way downstairs, and he was greeted by the smell of fried fish. Piccolo didn’t make breakfast every day, but sometimes he was just in the mood to eat. Obviously today was one of those days. … Nail wasn’t overly impressed. He’d never tried fried fish himself – and for good reason. It smelt disgusting…  
“Hi.” Piccolo turned his head to smile at Nail, and turned off the hob. “You want some?”  
“No.” Nail took a seat at the table, and yawned. “It smells like death.”  
“Try it.” Piccolo frowned. “You’ll like it.”  
“No thank you.” Nail grunted, watching as Piccolo plated up the cooked fish corpses. Gross…

He seemed off, actually. As Nail looked at his partner, he noticed how tense Piccolo was. He had an odd expression on his face… like he was… nervous? It wasn’t an emotion Piccolo displayed very often, but Nail recognised it from the early days of their relationship. Piccolo had been very nervous to begin with, but… he was much calmer now. Being nervous wasn’t like him. Actually, it got Nail worried. “What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“…”

For a moment, Piccolo considered lying. He was tempted to insist that nothing was the matter, and to try to hid his discomfort, but… screw it. What was the point now? Nail had already noticed. So even if Piccolo said he was fine, he wouldn’t believe him. Might as well just… get it over with. He cleared his throat, and met eyes with his lover, before opening one of the kitchen cupboards. Nail watched as Piccolo pulled out… a present? It was wrapped up in pink paper, with love hearts all over it. What was this about…? “So…” Piccolo mumbled sheepishly, his face already turning purple. “Today is Valentine’s Day, and… I don’t know if you’ve heard of it, but… uh…”  
“Oh… yeah.” Nail uttered. “That human love day, right?”  
“… Yeah.” Piccolo held the present out to him, and his blush immediately reached his ears. “… Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
“What?” Nail laughed, his cheeks flushing as he took the gift. “But – we never said we were doing this – I didn’t get you anything!”  
“You didn’t have to.” Piccolo said. “I mean there’s nothing I’d even want. It’s – it’s not a huge thing, just… y’know. A little something.” He paused for a moment, feeling awkward and embarrassed… and his embarrassment grew at the sight of Nail’s smile. He hated it when Nail looked at him like that. Piccolo was still getting used to being loved as more than just a friend, and it was… weird, for him. “Just open it, would you? I want my breakfast.”  
“Alright.” Nail chuckled, his smile widening as a warm tingle fluttered through his heart. Piccolo was so cute…

He keenly unwrapped the present, to reveal… … water? … Flavoured water. Haha. Raspberry flavour. Nail’s favourite…  
“It’s… it’s pink…” Piccolo mumbled sheepishly. “I didn’t know what else to get you…”  
“… It’s perfect.” Nail looked at him, and smiled. He set the water down on the table and stood up. He approached Piccolo, and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing their foreheads together and entangling Piccolo’s antennae in his own. Then he planted his lips on Piccolo’s, giving him a warm, fond kiss. “… Thanks, babe.” Nail purred. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
“H-Happy Valentine’s…” Piccolo mumbled awkwardly, a small smile forming on his lips. He felt so embarrassed, but… sort of happy. He never thought he’d ever give a Valentine’s gift to anyone…  
“What should I get you?” Nail questioned. He felt kind of bad… it hadn’t even occurred to him to celebrate today. Piccolo just didn’t seem the type to want to…  
“Oh – no, it’s fine.” Piccolo insisted. “Honestly – you don’t have to get me anything. Just…” He smirked slightly, and for a moment his eyes twinkled with mischief. Nail _hated_ that look. “Try this fish.”  
“What?” Nail groaned. “No…”  
“Yes.” Piccolo grinned. “You didn’t get me anything for Valentine’s Day. You’re in debt.”  
“You’re a fucking psychopath.” Nail growled.

Piccolo sniggered, and grabbed the plate to hold it up to Nail.  
“Go on.” He urged. “It’s an order.”  
“… Tch.” Nail snorted, his face twisting in disgust at the sight of the food. It looked vile. It was just dead fish, burnt. How could anyone eat that? “… I’m going to spit it out.” He huffed.  
“Fine.”

Nail hesitated for a moment, staring at the fish… then, after a long pause he sighed, and ripped off the smallest piece he could manage, and put it in his mouth. Piccolo watched as he chewed it, studying Nail’s face for signs of an opinion. “… Well?” He questioned. Nail wasn’t spitting it out… “What do you think…?”  
“Mm.” Nail grunted, and swallowed. “… I’m not eating anymore.” He spoke stubbornly, and glared at his lover. “You’re a jerk.”  
“Did you like it?” Piccolo smirked.  
“… No.” Nail took hold of another fish, and Piccolo sniggered as he shamefully put the whole thing in his mouth. He hated the fact that he liked it…


	2. Valentine's Day - Frit

It was cheesy. Hit wasn’t one for cheesy, most of the time… but this time. This time… he was cheesy. It was Valentine’s Day. The day of love, romance… sex, usually. That was what people had on their mind, wasn’t it? Valentine’s Day was for inexperienced children going on their first date, and adult couples trying out all the kinky things they were too nervous to try the rest of the year. Hit wasn’t doing that, though. He wasn’t going to be that stereotypical. His Valentine’s Day would be more dignified. Of course he and Frost would probably have sex, but… not because it was Valentine’s Day. Just because… the sight of Frost often filled Hit with desire.

He hadn’t booked a restaurant. Nor had he bought Frost a gift. Hit made a regular habit of buying Frost exquisite things and taking him out for only the finest of dining experiences any mortal could afford. None of that was special, and he would not use today as an excuse to do the things he should be doing anyway, as an admiring suitor who knew all too well what precious treasure he had. 

Actually… Hit thought they would stay in tonight. He’d arranged for caterers to bring food this evening, and he had a few entertainers on standby in case Frost decided he wanted to do more than watch a movie or make love. Hit rather hoped he wouldn’t need them though… It was cheesy, but Hit wanted a night in. just the two of them. Hopefully in… a higher relationship status than they had now. It was cheesy, terribly cheesy… but beneath all his elegance and coldness and dignity… Hit was a slightly cheesy man. He clutched the box in his pocket, and moved his eyes to his lover, as the icejin lay upon a heated platform in Hit’s large, open plan living room. Hit had bought that thing for Frost not long after they’d decided Frost would stay here. It was essentially a sunbed upside down, with the heat coming from below instead of above. Frost spent a good portion of the day lounging upon it. Hit provided him with a very relaxed life.   
“Frost.” Hit spoke.   
“Mm…?” Came Frost’s lazy reply, as he lay on his stomach with his eyes closed, quite content with how much he was being baked.

Hit sniggered slightly, charming by the sight of such a lazily content heat seeker, and he approached Frost. He gazed down at him, and spoke his name again.   
“Frost.”   
“… Hm.” Frost frowned in annoyance, and opened his eyes to look up at Hit. “What?”

Hit didn’t say anything then. Instead, he punched back his nerves like the irritating enemies they were, and he knelt down. He kept his eyes fixed on Frost, as he pulled the box out of his pocket. He opened it, to display a ring… and he watched as Frost’s eyes widened ever so slightly. Hit took the lack of fear or disgust in them as a relatively good sign.   
“Will you marry me?” He asked. Then he prayed upon every god in every religion in every planet in every universe in existence that Frost would say yes.


	3. Valentine's Day - Viola & Bassoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bassoon belongs to @littlepuku (tumblr).

“ _Giggle_. Bassy, I think you got it all.”  
“Your skin tastes like fruit…” Bassoon grinned against Viola’s bare stomach, after licking all the chocolate sauce off it. He’d never done anything like this before… he’d never even celebrated Valentine’s Day before – he’d never had someone to celebrate it with… So he’d kind of gone wild this year. He’d saved up his money all year to buy Viola as many expensive gifts as he could, and he’d booked a table in the best restaurant in town and a room in the fanciest hotel, and he’d got her a huge card and flowers… It was probably nothing special to Viola. She’d had boyfriends before, and she was rich, so expensive jewellery and nice restaurants were nothing new to her, but… Bassoon still wanted to do it anyway… Even if they weren’t ‘officially’ boyfriend and girlfriend, they were still in some kind of relationship, and… that was enough for him. He wanted to spoil her.

Viola had done something for Valentine’s Day as well, actually. It wasn’t as romantic as everything Bassoon had planned, though. It was just… kinky. They had a couple of hours in the hotel before they had to go out to dinner – Bassoon thought they could maybe watch a movie or explore the city… but then Viola had gone into the bathroom, and she’d come out wearing lingerie and holding a bottle of chocolate sauce. So pretty soon after that… Bassoon kind of… forgot about the movie.

After almost fainting at the sight of her curvy sexy body in lingerie, Bassoon had watched Viola remove her clothes… and he’d helped her a little… and then he’d almost fainted again when she’d coated herself in chocolate sauce and ordered him to lick it off. Bassoon’s antennae were still trembling from it. But he’d done it, though. He’d enjoyed doing it! It had been so exciting! A totally new experience for him. He’d just lapped up the last drops, and now he was burying his face into her chest, enjoying the soft squishiness of her boobies and the cute giggling that escaped Viola’s lips. It was too bad he’d licked all the sauce off her… he should have applied more… Bassoon smiled at the warmth of Viola’s hand as she started to stroke his ears. He really liked that. He nuzzled his head into her hands, purring at the touch.  
“You want some more?” Viola’s voice came from above him, and Bassoon nodded keenly. He sat up, and picked up the bottle of sauce, and generously coated Viola in the sweet liquid. “Hey – don’t use the whole bottle!” Viola protested. “We’re eating soon!”  
“It’s okay, I can eat a lot.” Bassoon answered, his cheeks darkening slightly. “You always say that, right…?”  
“I don’t mean it in a bad way…” Viola uttered. “You’re just… cuddly.”  
“You want to cuddle me?” Bassoon grinned.  
“Yeah – _**ai**_!” Viola shrieked as Bassoon dove down onto her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. “Bass!” Viola giggled, blushing. “You’re smudging the sauce everywhere!”  
“You can lick it off me too.” Bassoon pressed his cheek against hers as he squeezed her tight, thoroughly enjoying having a girl to spend Valentine’s Day with. He kind of wished they were an official couple… because he was pretty sure he loved her. Not that he’d ever be stupid enough to tell her…

He smiled at the sound of her giggling, and extended his tongue down to trail it from her boobs up to her neck, taking the tasty chocolate sauce with it. It wasn’t as nice as Viola’s lips though… they were much tastier. Bassoon caught her mouth with his own, putting a stop to her giggling for a short moment while they kissed. Then he went back to licking off the sauce, moving further and further down her warm body, his antennae trembling so wildly he was a little afraid they’d fall off.


	4. Commission posted on Valentine's Day - Frikiza & King Piccolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission I got for my favourite pairing :D It’s cutting it a bit fine but it’s still Valentine’s Day over here! I wanted to upload this earlier today but I had to work and finish editing, so I couldn’t upload it until now. I hope it’s okay! Thank you for commissioning me! Happy Valentine’s Day!

Frikiza closed her eyes as she felt his length slide past her lips. It struck the roof of her mouth; she tried not to bite him but he was a large man. She could feel it against her teeth… she coated it with her tongue to soothe him, and smiled slightly as a faint moan came from somewhere above her. He liked it… which made her happy. She liked to please Piccolo. It made her feel wanted, and… useful. It made her feel like in that moment, his life was better because she was here. She liked knowing that she was wanted, and needed. It was comforting.

Her tongue travelled along his erect organ, feeling the hard ridges of his manhood against it. It filled her mouth already, but it was only halfway in. This was where Frikiza’s throat came in handy. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, and moved her head up his length, taking it into her throat. She cough a little as the organ filled her, making it almost impossible to breathe. She could feel it sliding down, against the back of her throat; he was almost blocking her airway with his girth. Her body wanted to gag, but she managed to control it. She was used to it by now. She waited until he was fully submerged into her mouth, listening to the low moan that trembled through her ears… and then she started to slide her head up and down him. She felt it grind against her teeth – she tried not to hit him with them but she couldn’t help it, he was too big. He didn’t seem to mind, though… He was tough. She loved that about him. How strong and manly he was… it made her so excited to be with him. Just one cold, tough look from him could honestly make her squeal. 

She sucked at him, trapping his organ with her lips, and caressing it with her tongue. His size was already starting to hurt her mouth, forcing it to open much wider than it normally did. She held onto his thighs to steady herself; she could feel the hard, ribbed skin growing warmer under her fingertips… then she felt a heavy palm on her head. Her cheeks burned a little; she always loved his affection. He stroked her head fondly, and ran a clawed finger down her cheek. The claw grazed against her soft skin; it hurt a little, but it made her happy. This was his way of showing her he was enjoying her. That he appreciated her. That he was happy she was here, and part of his life. She leaned into his hand and squeezed his thighs, causing another low moan to spill from his calloused lips.  
“Mmm… Icicle…” King Piccolo spoke hoarsely, and moved his hand. Frikiza felt his palms wrap around each of her horns, and she smirked slightly in excitement. He was going to take control! She loved it when he did that. He pulled her horns, using them as handles to move her head up and down his length as he started to push himself into her, his organ thudding against the back of her throat. Frikiza almost giggled in excitement, her tail keenly waving behind her. She felt so dominated already, like he was forcing her to pleasure him. She loved being dominated by him! She loved being used for his own satisfaction, and she loved the feeling of his large organ inside her. She gagged slightly as his organ struck her at a faster pace. She tried to move at a speed that she was comfortable with… and he let her. His grip on her horns loosened, and she continued moving up and down him. She caressed his thighs in her hands; she felt the long thickness of his organ against her tongue as she lapped all along it… but then he became impatient. She felt his hands back on his horns, and he pulled her head towards him, forcing her to move up and down him faster. She complied, her cheeks flushing as the pace made it difficult to breathe. He was suffocating her with his size! She ran her hands up his thighs, her grip on them tightening as she became more uncomfortable. It was getting too much… Her jaw ached, and the back of her throat was starting to hurt. So she pulled away, and he allowed her to. He’d never planned to climax in her mouth anyway. 

Frikiza stared down at King Piccolo as he lay on his back on the bed, and she sat above him. He was breathing lowly, almost purring as he gazed up at her… and he smiled a little. Which made her heart feel warm. He hadn’t said anything; he hadn’t done anything… but she felt loved. She moved the tip of her tail up to touch his lips, just to see what he would do… and she giggled when he took it into his mouth, coating it in feral wetness as he sucked on it. He gripped it between his fangs and sneered up at her, causing her to blush. He looked sexy like that… so dangerous! His demonic eyes were glowing, like he was about to bite her tail off. Or hurt her in some other way… Frikiza felt giddy. Her skin tingled in excitement and anticipation; she knew that look. He was excited… and King Piccolo being excited usually meant Frikiza got hurt. She bit her lip, and winced slightly when he sank his teeth into her tail. Not enough to really hurt her… just enough to make a small squeal escape her lips. 

He sat up, and she stared up at him… then he placed his arms around her, and lowered his lips to hers. She felt immersed in warmth as he kissed her. He held one arm around her back, holding her in a fond embrace while his other hand rested against the back of her head. His calloused lips forced themselves against hers, and the hand on her head ensured she had nowhere to escape to. Not that she wanted to escape. His tongue forced her lips apart, taking possession of her mouth. She felt the rough, wet organ run all along her teeth, her tongue, her gums. He moaned into her mouth, his claws digging into her skin as he kissed her hungrily. She couldn’t break away. He wasn’t going to let her. That was fine with her. She liked being kissed by him… and she liked being trapped by him. Somehow… it made her feel safe. She stroked his head and his neck, her small hands struggling to grip his throat. She needed to stretch her fingers out on both hands as much as she could just to cover him – and even then it was a struggle. Everything about him was so huge. She ran her hands down his skin, down his bare chest. His muscles were thick and defined underneath her hands, like rocks. She’d felt his body a million times before, but every time she couldn’t believe… how _huge_ he was. How big, and broad, and muscular and manly… he felt like he could snap her in half. Even kissing him hurt a little. Her lips ached as he slammed his own against them; her soft tongue was taking a beating from his. He was always so aggressive, in everything he did. She adored it. It made her feel owned, and satisfied… and protected. Every time he kissed her, he held her in place. Because she was his, and he was possessive… but also because she was loved. The tightness of his embrace only reminded her how much he wanted her by his side… and in his hands. 

He pulled away, only to brush his calloused lips against her neck. Frikiza’s cheeks flushed as they tickled against her skin, each little kiss like a shot of fire against her. “Baby…” His voice rippled against her neck, and she bit her lip in excitement. “Lie down.” 

A spark shot through Frikiza’s heart, and she lay on her back. What was he going to do…? She could never tell. Sometimes he pleasured her, and sometimes he just took hold of her legs and slammed his huge organ inside her. Frikiza wasn’t sure which she wanted most, but he never made her wait long. He was too impatient. As soon as she got into position he placed his head between her legs, and stuck out his tongue. _Hiss_! Frikiza let out a loud gasp as he licked her, trailing his hot, wet, rough tongue against her intimate part. Mmm… She whimpered, closing her eyes as she became surrounded in the warmest bliss. She felt so hot down there… and so good. Her thighs hurt… he was digging his claws into them to keep her legs parted, and the pain of it heightened her pleasure. It was like he was forcing her to be pleasured by him. Like pleasing her was all he wanted to do. 

His tongue slid all over her. All over her labia, and across her clit. Hungrily, and desperately. He took her clit into his mouth and he sucked it, causing Frikiza to twist and moan in ecstasy. Then he licked it quickly with the tip of his tongue, sending sparks of pleasure up her body.  
“Mmmm…” She whimpered, her nails digging into the soft sheets. “Pickle…” She moved her tail to stroke his back, thanking him for the attention. He just purred in response, his voice trembling against her skin as he sucked her. He stroked her thighs in his rough hands, the callouses of his fingers tickling her skin. He was so rough… even when he was trying to be sweet. He was so rough, and powerful… fuck! Frikiza panted breathlessly as he continued to pleasure her. She could feel his hot saliva against her skin; she could feel her clit between his lips as he sucked her. She could feel his thick, warm tongue on her… she felt good all over. The tingling was rising up her, coating her entire body as if he was licking her everywhere. She stroked his head fondly, caressing his skin for a moment before she moved her fingertips to his antennae. She fondled them, trying to return some of the bliss… but it was too good. She got a little desperate. She tugged on his antennae and gripped his skull in her fingers, pulling him against her. Urging him to go harder. King Piccolo smirked, and she could feel the twisting of his mouth against her. She could feel the vibrations of his voice as he sniggered. “Mmm…” Frikiza moaned, her lips parting. If he carried on, she would come soon. 

He didn’t, though. He took her pushing him into her as a sign that she was near the end, and he slowly pulled away. He withdrew his tongue back into his mouth, and sat up above her. He licked his lips, lapping up her essence. Then he stared down at her… and his eyes got that demonic glow that she found so sexy. Then he smirked.  
“Icicle…” He purred. His desperation was growing. Frikiza could tell by the way he was stroking his own large, hard length in his hand. He was staring down at her body as if he were about to devour it – she wouldn’t be surprised if he started drooling. Frikiza’s cheeks darkened and she felt the hot burn of a blush upon them. She smiling shyly, and looked away. She liked it when he gazed at her like that… it made her feel so sexy! To think that he had such a desire for her…

Frikiza bit her lip when she felt his hands graze along her thighs, his claws lightly scraping against her skin. He was going to enter her. Her heart was racing in excitement. She was dying for him to enter her! She wanted to feel that pain… she wanted him to own her. She looked up at his length. It was far too big to fit inside. He only ever got it halfway in, and it was enough! Enough for her to really feel fucked. He moved closer to her, and he held her legs apart…

_Hiss_! Frikiza winced as he entered her, tearing into her depths. She felt like she was on fire. A hot, white pain flooded through her, growing sharper and stronger the deeper he went. His organ was so thick she could feel it pushing right up against her walls, stretching her out. As wet as she was, it wasn’t enough to mask the pain. Frikiza whimpered and moaned, clinging onto the bed and twisting in agony, and ecstasy. It hurt so much, but… it was good. She loved it. This pain only reminded her of how big he was. How much of a man he was. She found it so sexy she almost climaxed off it. 

He moved through her slowly to begin with. He was in a loving mood today. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible… although it turned him on that no matter what he did, she would still be in pain. He enjoyed knowing he was doing that to her. He enjoyed watching the pain seep into her beautiful face. Her eyes were scrunched shut, her lips were parted and her teeth gritted as she tried her best to endure his girth. Her small arms tensed and her nails dug into the bed, her body twisting and stiffening as he forced it to accommodate him… She looked beautiful. She was beautiful. His queen. 

Frikiza uttered a low whimper as he sank in as deep as he could. Pushing against her walls, forcing them to stretch for him. He filled her so tightly, and he wasn’t even all in. She felt a heavy thud as his organ got as far as it could, touching her cervix. It was so tight… it hurt. It always hurt, but it was nice. Sexy. She began to relax slightly as her body adjusted to the size of him. Then she felt his claws trail along her skin. He ran his hand down her stomach, then he held his palm against her cheek. His skin was warm and calloused against her… Then she felt his breath against her neck, and his fangs on her skin.  
“Mm…” She moaned softly, and wrapped her arms around his back, hugging her against him. She blushed a little at the wideness of his frame, and the feeling of his muscles under her hands. He kissed her nail and trailed his lips up to hers as he slowly pulled out of her, and pushed in again. “Mmm…!” Frikiza whimpered, as the re-entry hurt her once more. It wasn’t as bad as last time though, and his lips against hers, and her arms around his back made her feel… close. So close to him. She moved her hips up and moaned into his mouth, catching his tongue with hers as he thrust into her. She felt his claws scraping down her side, and onto her thigh. He grabbed her flesh, squeezing it forcefully in his hand. Then he slid his hand down to her butt and grabbed her, snarling against her lips as he hungrily groped her body. She could already feel her skin bruising from the force of him as he kneaded her flesh, in a rough massage. It stung, but it was good. She trailed her nails down his back, feeling the bumpy texture of his skin under her fingertips. “Ah!” Frikiza cried out when he started to quicken his movements, thrusting in and out of her more excitedly. His hands grabbed her all over, roughly kneading her butt and thighs and tugging at her breasts as she lay on her back, and allowed him to so forcefully enter her. He was rough, and strong… She felt violated, and trapped, and abused… and protected. He sat up, and pulled her legs with him, causing Frikiza to cry in agony as the changing in position sent a tight heaviness soaring through her abdomen. She could feel him up inside her, filling her. 

He held her legs at his sides and slammed into her, gazing into her eyes as he pushed himself into her beautiful body. She panted and twisted, whimpering at the heaviness of his thick cock moving in and out of her. She could barely stand it. He was stimulating every part of her. Moving so deeply and so roughly inside, holding her so tightly, like he was attacking her. His demonic eyes were glowing lustfully as he stared down at her frame, with such desire it made her feel beautiful. His lips were twisted into a feral snarl, just to show what an animal he was. It was so exciting… “P…” Frikiza panted. “Pickle…”  
“ _Grr_!”

She was greeted with a fierce growl, as if her speaking his name had triggered him into turning into the wild demon that he was. He slammed down onto her and kissed her hungrily, before roughly grabbing her hips. His claws dug into her as he briefly pulled out, just long enough to flip her onto her front. Frikiza yelped as he tossed her effortlessly; she felt like a rag doll! Then he placed his hand on her head, and pushed her face into the bed as he grabbed her tail and yanked it up. Frikiza screamed in agony as he roughly entered her, using her tail as leverage to force his large organ into her small body. She groaned, digging her nails into the bed as he pushed into her, striking her at an angle that she hadn’t become used to yet. There was a brief, searing white pain flowing through her, but it was quickly overpowered by an intense pleasure as his rough thrusting made her feel so turned on. She loved it when he owned her! She felt the softness of the sheets against her cheek as he pushed her face into the bed, forcing her to take him. He let go eventually, to spank her ass. Ow! Frikiza winced, and bit her lip in excitement at the hot pain that coated her throbbing skin. He was so rough… She could feel him spanking her and scratching her, pulling her tail to force his organ into her. It all hurt so much, but at the same time… it felt so good. She didn’t even know how much of it was physical. The sensation of him inside her was stimulating her nerves and pleasuring her all over, but… the _thought_ of him holding her down, and forcing himself in, and mistreating her and dominating her, when she could do nothing about it… The thought alone manifested into physical pleasure; pleasure that enhanced what his organ was doing to her body. She felt so hot. So blissfully hot. Her skin was burning all over; she could feel it throbbing where he’d spanked and scratched her. She felt his teeth sink into her tail – but not enough to make her flinch. He knew how sensitive her tail was, and he knew how far to push her… and that in itself was sexy. The fact that he knew how much she could take, and he pushed her to her limit without ever going too far… … because he loved her. He made it so obvious that he loved her. If he really wanted to torture her he would, but he didn’t. He only did what she could handle… because she was his queen, and he adored her. And he made her feel so, so good…  
“Ah… mmm…!”

Frikiza panted breathlessly as he pummelled into her. Her skin was tingling all over, white ecstasy bursting through her body. She felt so warm, so satisfied, so tended to…  
“Hmmm…” He purred above her as his movements became shaky, and his grip on her loosened. He was getting close… he was about to spill his seed inside her, and claim her as his own. “Baby…” He leaned down, and his hot breath tickled her neck as he hoarsely breathed against her. He held his lips against her neck, his hands gripping her thighs to hold her in place. He wanted her to take in every last drop he spilt. Her heart raced in her chest as she felt his weight on top of her, stroking her and kissing her, preparing her to take him. She wanted to…  
“Mmm… Ah!” Frikiza gasped, her lips parting when his grip on her tightened immensely, and she felt a sudden sharp pain as his claws dug into her flesh, drawing blood. A long, low moan came from above her, and she felt his eruption inside her body… it was just enough to make her climax herself. She felt his seed gushing into her, and she became engulfed in warm, white ecstasy. Every nerve in her being felt as if it were being caressed. His fierce, possessive aura surrounded her, pulling her into its depths. She felt his love for her, and it made the whole experience… better. He loved her. She knew that. And she loved him. In that moment, it was all she felt. 

She whimpered softly, panting and smiling into the sheets as he breathed heavily above her. He stayed there for a moment, lightly tracing his hands across her frame, appreciating her body once more… but much more gently this time, now that his thirst was quenched. He was taking his time to stroke her, and focus on what a beautiful thing she was… Then he pulled out of her, and he lay down beside her… and he scooped her into his arms. 

He kissed her forehead, holding her tightly against him. His hand trailed down her back and around her butt and thighs, his palm warmed with ki. He was trying to soothe her. Frikiza’s lower region always hurt for hours after their lovemaking, and he knew that. He was trying his best to ease the pain… Pain that he had enjoyed inflicting. Because she was his, and he always had such a strong desire to own her, and dominate her, and torture her… and care for her afterwards. He wouldn’t dare leave his queen unsatisfied.

Frikiza smiled as she nestled against his strong, firm chest, soothed by his warm arms around her, and the affectionate hand that was trying its best to ease her pain. She felt so loved by him, so cared for… she loved him. She loved being with him. She loved being his. “I love you, Pickle.” Frikiza uttered softy.  
“Mmm.” He purred in response, and kissed her forehead again. “I love you too, Icicle.” He smirked slightly as she slid her tail up his back, and moved its tip round to touch his lips… Then he bit it playfully, holding it captive in his fangs. She was _his_.


End file.
